Orgullo
by Dulce Agonia
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su hermano Noah pierde todo interés en la vida, hasta que se propone acabar con las humillaciones del capitán Levi y superarlo en todo sentido, ¿Como acabara esto? ¿Podrá hacer que el se trague sus palabras? LeviXOC
1. Chapter 0

Holo, realmente no tengo mucho que decir acerca de esto, es un simple prologo, pero se me ocurrió esta historia y no encontré mejor flashback para empezarla (?) Esto tiene bastante que ver con el capitulo 1 y la forma en la que Noah esta atada al recuerdo de su hermano, supongo que eso es todo (?) No quiero dar spoilers.

No les pediré que dejen reviews porque, bueno no hay mucho que comentar (?)

* * *

_Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en los ojos de Noah pero ella tenía una mirada apagada, estaba cansada. Era su turno de hacer guardia y realmente sentía el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, no podía cargarlas cuchillas con la facilidad habitual. Suspiró, sentada frente a la enorme fogata que la iluminaba._

_El frío le provocó un gran escalofrió. Había cierto miedo reflejado en su semblante, la noche le aterraba. O quizá la incertidumbre, el silencio de la noche, el no saber cuándo van a atacar ni cuantas bajas más tendrán. Tenía miedo y odiaba admitirlo._

_Una solitaria cigarra lloraba haciendo la noche de Noah más larga de lo que era. Luego de su cuarto bostezo sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, ligeros pero firmes. Alguien colocó una manta en su espalda y acarició su cabeza._

_- No puedo dormir-Susurró Kyle tratando de no despertar a los demás._

_Noah sonrió, entendiéndolo perfectamente._

_-Es difícil dormir sabiendo que podrían comerte en cualquier momento._

_Kyle era su hermano menor, alto, mucho más alto que ella. De hermosos cabellos cafés y brillantes pupilas color miel. Ella siempre se sentía segura con él, por más habilidades que tuviera él era mucho mejor._

_Noah vivía por él y para él. Él era la causa de sus sonrisas y su exagerado positivismo, quería darle esperanza de que volverían con vida aún si no lo creía así. _

_El muchacho observó los largos cabellos de la chica y sonrió._

_-Te queda muy bien el cabello largo-Comentó frotando sus manos congeladas-. Pero no creo que sea muy bueno quedar tan expuesta ante un titan._

_-No pasara, créeme–Replicó con orgullo._

_El joven solo suspiró, su hermana era demasiado testaruda cuando quería. _

_El silencio se hizo presente. Ella se recostó sobre el hombro de Kyle mientras observaba las estrellas con anhelo._

_-¿Les temes?_

_-No creo que haya ser humano en la tierra que no les tema, que no tema perder a sus seres queridos._

_Noah reflexionó un momento._

_-Pero, ¿Y si a esa persona ya no le queda nadie? ¿Si todos murieron en manos de esas bestias?_

_-Supongo que esa persona ya no tendría razón para vivir –Kyle centró sus ojos en los de ella, muy serio-. Sin embargo, uno debe seguir luchando._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Venganza?-Cuestionó desviando la mirada._

_- Para mantener vivo el recuerdo de esas personas que fueron importantes en su vida –Acabó solemne._

_La risa de Kyle fue lo último que escucho antes de ver todo negro._


	2. Chapter 1

Holo de nuevo, si estaba impaciente por escribir algo más sobre esto :B

Ahora sí, dejen Reviews y les daré muchos caramelos (?) Después los capítulos se vuelven maaaas largos n.n

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Trató de mover sus brazos, de incorporarse, pero no podía moverse. El frío la invadió, pero no se preocupó, todo se sentía tan lejano, tan ajeno a ella. El frió, el dolor en sus pulmones, el agua entrando por su nariz, todo parecía sólo un sueño. Un sueño del que no iba a volver a despertar.

Le parecía una buena idea, hubiera sonreído de poder mover los labios. Dejar de vivir en esa nefasta realidad, volver todo un sueño, un sueño donde estuviera Kyle, donde su sonrisa no la hubiera abandonado.

Sin embargo, sentía como si se olvidara de algo, como si rendirse no fuera una opción, ¿Desde cuándo rendirse no era una opción? Había algo que debía hacer, alguien a quien debía hacerle tragar sus palabras.

_Eres débil, realmente patética. No sirves siquiera para proteger a tus seres queridos, ¿Cómo protegerás a la humanidad?_

Él había dicho. Oh, sí, ahora lo recordaba. El hombre ese, el bajito, no recordaba su nombre. Sólo sabía que era gruñón y que siempre la humillaba.

Cerro sus ojos de nuevo, en realidad, nunca los había abierto, solo fue una ilusión. Empezó a oír voces lejanas. Sintió su cuerpo salir del invierno y empezar con una templada primavera. Alguien le había colocado una manta. Quiso agradecerle al extraño, pero realmente no recordaba como pronunciar alguna palabra. No sabía que había sucedido.

Empezó a oír como alguien la llamaba, como le pedía que despertara. Al abrir sus ojos vio a Kyle junto a ella, sonrió. Él no se había do, quizá todo había sido un sueño. Quizá esos monstruos eran solo parte de una pesadilla. A pesar de haber sentido una incontrolable alegría, de su boca salió un montón de agua con un repugnante sabor a jabón y cuando volvió a ver el rostro de Kyle este se había trasformado en el de un hombre con rostro de gruñón.

_El duende antipático y su tropa de limpieza._ Una carcajada se le hubiera escapado de no ser porque sabía que no debía hacerlo. _Aunque yo también soy parte de su tropa…_

Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia. Por lo menos ya sabía dónde se encontraba y que nada había sido una pesadilla. La pesadilla fue encontrarse con el horrible rostro de su capitán como lo primero en ver al despertar a las seis de la mañana.

Vio al comandante Erwin de pie detrás del duende. Asumió que recién llegaba, por su cara de asombro.

Escuchar maldecir a Levi era como su pan de cada día, sin embargo esta vez estaba muy serio, cruzado de brazos mientras Erin se aseguraba de que ella estuviera estable. No había dicho ni una palabra luego de despertar, ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? ¿Lo siento? ¿Me dormí en la bañera pensando en mi hermano muerto?

Eso le recordaba,Kyle.

Mientras Erin le tomaba el pulso ella hacia todo lo posible por incorporarse, impidiéndole hacer su trabajo correctamente. Erin era la enfermera-medica que básicamente se encargaba enteramente de explicarle al idiota de Levi que hacer en una emergencia como esta. Poseía rasgos asiáticos, con felinos ojos color gris y cabello negro que daba envidia a cualquiera.

-Estoy bien-Afirmó terminando de incorporarse-. Realmente no tengo muy en claro que sucedió –Terminó con una sonrisa.

Levi salió de la habitación con pasos que se podían oír hasta el sótano-mazmorra-lugardondeencierranpersonas. De alguna forma podía sentir el aura furiosa que tenía a su alrededor, no le preguntaría a Erwin que le sucedía, de todas formas no le importaba.

-Erwin, ¿Cuándo debo hacer el reporte del fallecimiento de mi hermano?

El rostro del rubio se puso serio.

-Levi se encargara de eso.

-E-El Heichou, ¿Por qué? Creí que me lo habías encargado a mí.

No podía terminar de comprender, ¿Por qué diablos el duende querría hacer eso? Seguro solo lo pondría como un desaparecido más. Ella sabía con claridad que había sucedido allí, se sabía toda la historia de memoria, la había repetido miles de veces en su cabeza. Su capitán, sin embargo había llegado a mitad de la acción, únicamente para evitar que Noah cometiera el suicidio de buscar un cadáver carente de cabeza.

Si, el titan le había arrancado la cabeza como si Kyle fuera una bebida y la estuviera destapando para bebérsela. Fue un titan de quince metros, un anormal según había querido aclarar el Heichou, pero ella sabía que había más detrás de eso. Ese titan no se comportaba siquiera como un anormal, no entraba en los parámetros de nada que ella hubiera conocido antes. En lugar de lanzarse a devorarla junto con su capitán, luego de devorarse a su hermano se fue por donde vino con los labios curvados. Nunca olvidaría aquella leve curva en los labios del monstruo, ni esos ojos burlones que le dieron una última mirada antes de desaparecer en el Bosque Gigante.

Cerro sus puños con coraje, apretando tan fuerte sus uñas contra su palma que le empezó a doler.

Cuando Erwin se fue, por fin se dispuso a hablar con Erin.

-El duende me está escondiendo algo.

Erin, mientras lavaba sus manos, le dirigió una mirada curiosa y continuó con lo que hacía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Noah miro sus palmas, una fina línea roja se deslizaba con elegancia. Cerró su palma de nuevo y volvió su vista a la ventana. Suspiró.

-Debo volverme fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, más fuerte que Kyle y afrontar de una vez por todas ese fatídico día. Quizá así pueda preparme para lo que viene después, se viene una tormenta, Erin, puedo verlo.

-Sin embargo, también lo harás por Levi –Replico con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Noah no le respondió, toda su atención estaba en una enorme nube negra que amenazaba con cubrirlo todo.


	3. Chapter 2

¡Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Okno, para aclarar dudas que puedan generar el nombre de la protagonista; Es una chica, solo por las dudas siempre elijo nombres raros para mis personajes XD

En fin, he aquí el maravilloso capítulo 2:

* * *

A la hora de la cena se encontraba con Hanji y Mike, por alguna razón esos dos cada día la acosaban más y más. Le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Petra, mas esta solo se limitó a sonreír de manera compasiva.

-Creí que estarían molestando al enano-Comentó con medio hogaza de pan en la boca.

Mike acercó su nariz demasiado cerca de su cuello logrando que Noah diera un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda y casi se atragantara con el pan. Hanji le pregunto a Mike a que olía. Era realmente innecesaria aquella pregunta, se podía sentir a leguas su fragancia a jabón.

No dudo en que Hanji diría alguna estupidez. Sin embargo se sintió sumamente decepcionada luego de que esta dijera algo serio.

-Levi está haciendo el papeleo que tu debías haber hecho, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es llevarle la comida –Comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenía lógica, después de todo gracias a él seguía con vida, aun así Hanji se esperaba el monosílabo que no tardo en pronunciar.

-No. Ni en sueños. Quedaría como el estúpido perro del Heichou.

El semblante de Hanji se puso sombrío.

-No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero soy tu superior y no tienes otra opción que hacerme caso –La sonrisa maligna en aquel rostro angelical de científica demente le provoco escalofríos.

La misma sensación de querer ver esa situación como algo que no le pasaba a ella la invadió. A pesar de esto, se incorporó, ya resignada, y se encamino a la oficina de su capitán con una única taza de café. Conocía lo suficiente a Levi como para saber que si no asiste a la cena es porque esta cómodamente sentado en su oficina con una jodida taza de té, su mirada apagada y las piernas cruzadas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sin siquiera peguntar, no pudo haberse encontrado con una cara más malhumorada que la de él.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Cuestionó dándole un sorbo a su té caliente.

Había un montón de papeles en el desordenado escritorio del hombre, ahora entendía porque estaba tan gruñón. Aunque era lo único desordenado en toda la habitación, todos ya conocían el pequeño problemilla que tenía con el desorden.

Noah suspiro, cruzándose de brazos. A veces consideraba a Levi como un niño, tenía tantas rabietas como uno y realmente su altura no difería mucho con la de ella a los trece.

-Hanji me obligo a venir y ayudarte con el papeleo, asumo que ha de ser una especie de castigo por el incidente de esta mañana.

Levi dejo el té sobre la mesa, re-organizo los papeles en menos de cinco minutos y le entregó una pila para que hiciera algo por el bien de sus horas de sueño. Él sabía que para lo único que Noah era realmente útil es rellenando esos molestos formularios y por ende le permitió quedarse, a pesar de que ya estaba algo molesto con ella por haber entrado como su fuera su casa.

Hicieron el trabajo en silencio, de alguna forma ella se sintió bien ayudando a alguien… Aunque ese alguien fuera su molesto jefe quien gracias a alguna ayuda divina le había quitado toda la tarea de encima, pero sólo acabo dividiéndola a la mitad. Todos esos papeles, originalmente se dirigían a ella, coas que sellar, gente a la que dar por muerta, peticiones de mejor equipo, peticiones absurdas de Hanji , todo lo que ella hacía en una semana lo estaba haciendo en una noche con Levi.

El muchacho le había ordenado que no quitara la vista de los papeles que le había tocado, ya que si siquiera asomaba la cabeza para ojear lo que hacia él, entonces debería asesinarla.

Cuando la curiosidad fue demasiado para ella levanto la cabeza, buscando los papeles, pero en ese momento su vista quedo clavada en la oscura cabellera de su capitán. Estaría más peinada que la suya, asumió casi apenada. Todo el orden que el mantenía a su alrededor trataba de mantenerlo en su cuidado personal, por lo que contemplar aquellos sedosos cabellos negros era como estarse tentando a molestarlo. Las ganas de revolverle el cabello como si de un perro se trataba la estaban consumiendo.

No quera cavar su propia tumba… Pero… Pero, debía admitirlo, estaba segura que si acababa con todo el orden en la vida del joven todos sus problemas se desvanecerían. Realmente el deseo la estaba corrompiendo.

-Mocosa inútil, ¿Ya acabaste? –Dijó levantando la vista al no oír el ruido de la pluma rozando con el papel- ¿Qué demonios miras?

-Tu cara de duende, duende.

Nunca le había dicho duende a Levi cara a cara. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por su sangre, pensó que el infierno le caería encima pero la respuesta calmada del hombre la termino de asombrar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hay de duende en mi cara?

Tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir, las orejas del chico eran jodidamente simétricas, la nariz perfectamente recta y sus labios… Eran tan rosados como los de Kyle.

Suspiro, admitiendo derrota. Levi inmediatamente se puso a terminar con los documentos mientras que ella rogaba que un titan la aplastara en ese momento, lo cual resultaba imposible ya que estaban dentro de las murallas que los protegían. Ahora un silencio incomodo, sólo para ella, inundaba la habitación.

Se vio con la posibilidad de escapar por un rato de ese pequeño infierno que ella misma había creado para ir a molestar a otra persona. Erwin la mataría si lo despertaba solo para que firmara una estúpida petición de Hanji pero prefería morir antes que continuar encerrada en una habitación con Levi.

Habían estado hablando de eso semanas antes de la expedición, Hanji quería ir en busca de un titan para hacer experimentos, lo cual anteriormente le hubiera parecido una idea estúpida. Ahora estaba decidida a persuadir al comandante rubio de llevar el plan acabo, pasaría todas sus tardes entrenando si lograba convencer a Erwin. Quería demostrarles que no solo servía para rellenar papeles.

No fallaría de nuevo.

Estaba en un estado demasiado alegre al regresar de la oficina de Erwin, por alguna razón él continuaba despierto, pero no lo suficiente como para enterarse por completo del plan de Hanji, así que firmo sin chistar y la despidió con un beso en la frente que realmente confirmo sus sospechas de que él la consideraba como una niña.

Entró a la habitación luego de tocar la puerta tres veces, sin respuesta.

Se acercó al escritorio con lentitud. Levi no estaba, era su oportunidad para revisar esos papeles que le escondía. Al verlo no se sorprendió, era el expediente de Kyle. Sin embargo lo que leyó a continuación la paralizo.

Un trueno resonó fuera, una tormenta no tardaría en desencadenarse si el tiempo seguía así de traicionero. Levi salió del baño justo cuando la luz parpadeo, fue como ver a un demonio emerger de las sombras. Porque Noah no dudaba que el infierno le iba a caer encima y no le importaba, había hecho un gran descubrimiento, ahora sólo tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

-¿Me quieres explicar que mierda estás haciendo?

-Tú deberías explicarme, dijiste que fue un anormal el que mato a mi hermano. Me mentiste.

Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y ninguno parecía querer retroceder con sus preguntas. Otro trueno, una ráfaga de viento golpeo contra la ventana.

* * *

Por cada review ustedes estarán salvando un gatito y hará que Noah este más cerca de asumir que en realidad esta enamorada de su heichou (?)


	4. Chapter 3

Más momentos Heichou-Noah Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, sólo para que quede en claro (?) Mi vida estaría completa con sólo un review 3

* * *

El barro hacía cada vez más difícil poder correr, la lluvia que mojaba todo su uniforme lo dificultaba aún más, y ni hablar del viento que golpeaba en su cara como un mal sueño. Aún tenía aquellas palabras leídas en la mente, eso la hacía continuar.

_Un titan cambiante… ¿Qué demonios es eso?_

Debía hacer cien vueltas, corriendo contra la lluvia y el barro que tiraba de ella para que cayera. Haría doscientas. No cabía duda de que realmente quería demostrar algo, quería cerrar su maldita boca de duende y hacer que se retractara, que dejara de ocultarle cosas.

En realidad no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Levi le haya ocultado algo. Desde que él la conoció siempre la trato como si fuera una inútil, como si no mereciera estar en la legión de reconocimiento. Ella siempre ignoro estos tratos, nunca le creyó, pero desde que **_eso _** pasó estaba decidida a cambiar.

Le haría tragar sus palabras hasta el punto en el que algún día caería tan bajo como para decirle que estaba orgulloso de ella o alguna otra cursilería. Y si para eso debía romperse los tendones o morir devorada lo haría.

_¿Podría ser que quizá…? El titan tenía rasgos muy humanos, más que de costumbre… Esa mirada odiosa que me dio antes de marcharse…_

Ni siquiera pensaba en el increíble esfuerzo que hacia su cuerpo para salir del barro que buscaba tragársela, pero se las arreglaba para hacerlo sin notar el ardiente dolor en sus piernas. Estaba demasiada ocupada divagando como para preocuparse por correr, ya era algo automático.

Según las hipótesis que su mente se encargaba de formar, y ya que Levi no había soltado palabra alguna, un humano en la tropa podía transformarse en titan. No sabía cómo rayos era eso posible pero lo era, esa mirada que le dio antes de marcharse fue a propósito, aquel monstruo quería verla sufriendo, ¿Qué otra razón tendría para hacer eso?

Alguien de sus conocidos la había traicionado. Ella siempre había sido muy solitaria, realmente sólo solía aparecer con Kyle y no era de hablar mucho. Siempre fingía sobre que todo estaba bien y era la que animaba a la tropa cuando nada podía ir peor, sin embargo ella siempre fue la más afectada de todos, la más sensible. Kyle era el único con el que podía compartir este hecho, había la suficiente confianza entre ambos como para que esto sucediera, después de todo, ambos eran hermanos.

Debía dejar de engañarse a sí misma, dejar de soñar con un mundo que fuera diferente, las cosas ya habían sucedido, nada iba cambiar llorando como una niña. Debía dejar de ser una niña. Debía empezar a luchar por sí misma en lugar de que otros lo hagan. Siempre fue así, la chica quien necesita ser protegida, quien necesita estar con alguien para no sentirse triste, la misma chica que se conforma con cualquier persona, por más que esta no le agrade. Dejaría de ser esa chica, a partir de hoy, su vida cambiaria.

Al terminar casi cae rendida en el suelo, sin embargo recupero su equilibro al ver la severa mirada de Levi sobre ella. Esas pupilas negras que la observaban desde el ventanal de su habitación tenían un ligero brillo, realmente no podía a distinguir si era porque estaba toda cubierta de barro o por que el infierno se le vendría encima si entraba así al cuartel.

Se quedó unos minutos más fuera, bajo la lluvia tratando de calmar su coraje. Eran las 4 AM, no había dormido nada y el sueño ya empezaba a cobrarle factura, decidió entrar sin importar lo que el duende le fuera decir. Levi la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-Iré a ducharme, luego puedes darme un sermón. Tranquilo, yo lo limpio.

Él solo la miraba, con ojos que congelaban.

-Debo asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder lo de esta mañana –Afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

-No sucederá, aún tienes que darme una explicación sobre **_eso._**

Antes de que ella entrara a su habitación lo oyó gruñir, pero ya era muy tarde para quejas, ella ya se había encerrado en su habitación. Levi sólo suspiró y, resignado, se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin a comentarle lo sucedido.

-Es increíble que haya corrido 200 vueltas sin una hora de sueño –Dijo al ver a Levi entrar.

-Supongo que sí –Replico rodando los ojos y restándole embargo se enteró de algo que no debía haberse enterado, no tardara en expandir el chisme por todo el cuartel.

El rubio lo miro con insuficiencia, como si estuviera decepcionado de la creencia de Levi.

-Piénsalo bien, Levi. Ella no habla con nadie más que con Hanji, Mike o Petra y estamos completamente seguros que ninguno de ellos puede ser el traidor. Además, ¿Crees que perderá la oportunidad de restregarte en la cara lo capaz que es sólo para tener un tema de conversación?

-Parece que la conocieras más que yo –Replicó cruzando las piernas, casi molesto.

-Se parece a mí, antes de convertirme en comandante –Explicó con una sonrisa.

Levi bostezó, estaba realmente agotado. Él realmente no esperaba que Noah diera doscientas vueltas, y a pesar de esto se mantuvo firme vigilando que no embarrara todo el cuartel. Por su culpa mañana tocaría día de limpieza, sus compañeros estarían muy agradecidos con ella.

-Ve a descansar, Hanji se encargara de todo el papeleo que te queda.

-Hará un desastre –Dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Su cuerpo golpeó bruscamente contra el frio suelo. Cuando quiso abrir los ojos para matar a quien sea que fuera el bastardo que la despertó así no se encontró con otra cosa que el amigable rostro del cabo Ravaille. Lamento que su voz fuera lo primero en oír por la mañana.

-Mocosa idiota. Debes arreglar todo el desastre que hiciste anoche.

Frunció el ceño, ese desastre lo había hecho por el estúpido castigo que él le había impuesto.

Se incorporó del suelo, lanzando su manta a su cama y acercando exageradamente su boca al rostro de su capitán. Acto seguido bostezo y exhalo su horrible aliento a ajo en la nariz de su superior, este hizo una mueca de asco y la empujo lejos.

-Limpiaras mi cuarto, conmigo–Anunció antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Obviamente realmente ella no iba a limpiar. Levi conocía muy bien la forma que tenía de limpiar y hacía más desastre de lo que arreglaba.

Así que si sus sospechas eran acertadas su capitán le hablaría sobre el expediente de su hermano. Sobre esos **_titanes cambiantes _**y sobre las **_sospechas_** de un infiltrado en la tropa. Y quizá, con un poco de suerte, él le pediría su colaboración para descubrir al traidor.

Trataba de parecer calmada a la hora de acercarse con el capitán Levi, pero realmente no podía ocultar su emoción, a pesar de su cara de quiero-seguir-durmiendo dentro de ella el bichito de a ambición por ser útil y demostrar su fortaleza crecía y crecía.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó salir el aire que venía conteniendo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta.

Luego de abrir lentamente la puerta y no ver nadie en la habitación avanzó con pasos desconfiados al interior de esta. Inmediatamente alguien se le vino encima, una filosa y reluciente cuchilla se acercaba a toda velocidad a su rostro ella la esquivó con agilidad lanzándose a un costado. El atacante siguió intentando dañarla, ella sólo estaba concentrada en la espada que se movía de un lado a otro demasiado cerca de sí. Al acabar acorralada contra la pared pudo ver el rostro de su capitán oculto bajo la capucha y cuando este clavó la espada en la pared ella sacó la suya propia y empezó a contraatacar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Él simplemente esquivaba sus ataques con mucha más velocidad y precisión que ella, era evidente que tenían una gran diferencia de niveles. Ella seguía intentando al menos tocarlo, pero Levi era más rápido. Cuando eso se volvió monótono él le tomo el brazo y paró inmediatamente los ataques de ella. Con el otro brazo empezó a tirar del largo cabello negro de Noah, tan fuerte que esta debió soltar su espada y utilizar sus dos manos para intentar zafar de su agarre. Empezó a golpear la cabeza de la joven contra la pared frente a ella, sin piedad alguna.

-Creo que te dejamos muy en claro que debías cortarte el cabello- Gruñó ahora sosteniendo sus muñecas contra la fría pared de concreto.

Ella solo desvió la mirada, con una horrible mezcla de sentimientos que la atacaban como perros rabiosos. Cuando recuperó la razón fijó sus ojos en los del hombre, con una mirada severa, en completa desaprobación a lo que él estaba por hacer. Si ella no se equivocaba a este paso él la tomaría del pelo y cortaría este sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Mi rendimiento en el campo de batalla no disminuirá solo por tener el cabello largo.

-Pero tampoco mejorara, si quieres seguir con vida será mejor que te lo cortes.

Obviamente se refería a que él se encargaría de matarla.

Erwin salió tranquilamente del baño, nada sorprendido por la situación que pasaba ante sus ojos. Noah, por su parte, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, temía lo que Erwin pudiera interpretar en la posición que ella y el duende se encontraban.

-Chicos, consíganse una habitación –Sonrió, tratando de calmar a Noah.

La muchacha solo se puso aún más nerviosa inmediatamente soltándose del agarre de su capitán, quien tenía su semblante indescifrable normal. De alguna forma no le suponía una sorpresa la forma de su capitán de "Enseñarle una lección" ya que esa era la única forma de que ella comprendiera el riesgo al que se veía expuesta teniendo el cabello pasando los hombros.

Camino lentamente, ignorando el dolor en su cuero cabelludo, hacia uno de los sofás verdes, dejo caer su cuerpo en el mismo y con cuidado cruzo los brazos en una clara señal para que empezaran a hablar. Erwin le ofreció un Té, ella negó con la cabeza, Levi pronuncio un "Tsk" que sólo percibió el rubio.


	5. Chapter 4

Holo, muchas gracias por el bonito review, hacen mi día menos mierda (?)

Ninguno hablaba, Noah esperaba que ellos empezaran, a Levi no le interesaba informarla sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y por supuesto Erwin había apostado con Hanji a que Noah sería la primera en hablar en un estado de histeria pura, él sabía que no toleraba no estar al tanto de una situación.

Las manos de la muchacha empezaron a temblar, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Levi se movió de donde estaba, caminó con pasos sonoros hasta el sofá donde Noah se encontraba y dejo caer su cuerpo a su izquierda. Él cruzó sus piernas y colocó su brazo en el respaldo del sofá detrás de la cabeza de la joven.

El duende la miró, con sus inquietantes pupilas grises.

-¿Te duele? –pronunció en tono burlón.

Ella sólo lo ignoro y dirigió su mirada a Erwin.

-¿Podría explicarme que sucede?

Por alguna razón se había acostumbrado a molestar a Erwin haciéndolo sentir viejo, llamándolo por "usted" repetidas veces sabiendo que él le permitiría tutearlo. Esta ocasión era la perfecta para mantener la distancia de sus superiores, en especial cuando hacían algo que la sacaba de quicio, si se enfadaba perdería la oportunidad de saber con seguridad qué mierda es un titan cambiante.

El comandante Erwin Smith decidió, en un acto de buena fe, contárselo todo. Sin embargo el cabo Levi no parecía tan contento por incluir a la mocosa inútil en sus investigaciones.

A mitad de la conversación Hanji, quien había estado asegurándose que ningún cadete estuviera haciendo otra cosa más que limpiar, entró a la habitación anunciando que había dejado que Mike controlara la situación. Ante esto Noah solo bufó, Mike era un gigante y eso intimidaba a cualquiera… Excepto a Levi, o eso quería creer.

Cuando le pregunto a Noah si había entendido que era un titan cambiante ella no dudo en responder que sí, ya que si hacia lo contrario la mujer empezaría a contarle absolutamente cada detalle sobre la primera expedición que demostró la existencia de humanos que podían transformarse en titanes, nadie a excepción de los rangos más altos de la Legión de reconocimiento sabían sobre esto.

-¡Y ahora que tú lo sabes nos ayudaras! ¿Verdad? –Al ver el rostro serio de Noah Hanji continuó acercándose a su oído- Creo que a Levi le fascinara tenerte en el equipo.

-No quiero que pienses que te ves obligada a ser parte de esto, pero ten en cuenta que si te niegas deberemos evitar que esos lindos labios tuyos vuelvan a abrirse-Aclaró Erwin con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, quiero acabar con el titan que mato a mi hermano.

Su fin seria ese, sin embargo las cosas habrían sido diferentes si el titan hubiera sido uno regular o no le hubiera sonreído de esa forma burlona. Su semblante se volvió sombrío al oír la réplica del duende.

-¡Por supuesto que sé que son mucho más fuertes que yo! –Grito colérica- Entrenaré duro hasta poder acabar con ellos y tú me ayudaras con eso –Apunto con el dedo índice a Hanji.

La mujer, con una inevitable sonrisa burlona en el rostro, movió el brazo de Noah hasta que este terminó apuntando al hombre a su izquierda.

Tragó saliva, no le parecía una buena idea.

-No, si quieres venir y capturar titanes conmigo entrenaras con Levi.

Levi no dijo ni una sola palabra. Erwin fue quien se precipito a responder.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, ¿Quién te autorizo para ir a capturar titanes, Hanji?

Hanji sonrió y apunto a Noah quien carecía de la fuerza suficiente como para hacer una mirada inocente o siquiera fingir inocencia. Suspiró.

-Estabas medio dormido, firmaste algo que ni siquiera habías leído, es tu culpa.

Noah y Erwin pasaron horas discutiendo sobre ese tema, Levi fue el primero en hartarse e irse, Hanji fue la segunda, ya bostezando. La morena era de pasar, cuando Erwin tenía tiempo, discutiendo horas con él por alguna tontería. Le entretenía y siempre era agradable hablar con alguien superior a ella, excepto por Levi, con él no le interesaba para nada charlar, lo veía como una persona sin carisma alguno. De alguna forma salió el tema de su capitán.

-¿Qué piensas de Levi? –Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

-Es guapísimo, su altura y las poses que hace lo vuelven un gran semental. El macho "alfa" diría yo-Comentó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y media sonrisa en el rostro.

Ciertamente había algo que no entendía, últimamente toda su vida giraba en torno a Levi. Hanji siempre buscaba que ella acabara a solas con él, Petra no dejaba de hablar de todas las maravillosas cualidades de su capitán y que "lo mejor viene en envase pequeño" y ahora Erwin.

Si lo pensaba bien Kyle y Levi se parecían… En algún punto ambos eran de pocas palabras, desconfiados, con una fortaleza increíble y fieles a sus amigos. Bueno, no estaba segura sobre si esto último se aplicaba a su capitán, pero desde que ella había llegado siempre notaba la extrema confianza que el enano tenía hacia el comandante de alguna forma ella llego a respetar esa parte de él.

Ah, claro, lo había olvidado, antes de la muerte de su hermano era diferente. Noah, anteriormente, tenía un gran respeto por el enano y un gran anhelo por volverse tan fuerte como el, por más que no lo demostrara ella siempre tuvo cierto afecto por el muchacho. Afecto que desapareció cuando él evito que ella corriera a rescatar a su hermano, ni siquiera sus constantes humillaciones habían acabado con eso sólo el haberla salvado de cometer algo que podría haber sido un suicidio.

Suspiró, volviendo su boca una fina línea recta y cerrando los ojos, pensativa, ya se hacía de noche.

-Una parte de mi lo odia, la otra no se decide.

Sin decir una palabra más Noah simplemente se retiró hacia su habitación encontrándose con el idiota de Levi sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y un rostro de pocos amigos. Realmente no sabía para qué demonios estaba ahí pero se apresuró a decir, ya colgando su chaqueta en el perchero.

-Tranquilo, no necesito que me ayudes a entrenar, realmente no es como si tuviera el interés de hacerlo.

Él se incorporó y se puso frente a ella. Noah podía sentir su respiración y sus pupilas grisáceas perforándola.

-Mañana. Cuatro AM. Si no puedes con el entrenamiento te daré una paliza por malgastar mi tiempo, basura.

Guau, era la primera vez que Levi no le decía mocosa inútil. Debe ser una especie de avance que esta vez le haya dicho basura, ¿Verdad?


	6. Chapter 5

Holas, gracias a todas por su review estoy inmensamente agradecida (Creo que siempre digo esto por más que haya o no reviews nuevos (?)

Realmente lo siento si hay algo de Ooc pero creo que Levi es una persona muy compleja y bueno (?) Yo lo veo como alguien muy posesivo que cuando empieza a querer a alguien lo quiere con intensidad intensidosa (?) pero que le cuesta abrirse ya que teme perderlos. Cada uno puede formar su propia opinión sobre él, pero discúlpenme si me salgo mucho del personaje .

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el helado suelo de madera, de nuevo. Mierda, se estaba volviendo una costumbre eso de despertar de golpe, literalmente. Lo peor de todo es que cada día caía con más fuerza al suelo, esta vez se retorció de dolor unos momentos, si seguía mostrando esa debilidad a la hora de levantarse pronto el duende gruñón empezaría a darle patadas en el estómago como castigo. Al imaginar esta situación se incorporó con rapidez, ya ni siquiera podía dormir en pijama, la noche anterior se colocaba el uniforme más limpio que tenía y dormía así para que Levi no se impacientara y la mandara a la mierda.

Saludo a su capitán por puro instinto de supervivencia y, con una mirada solemne, cuestionó:

-¿Qué haremos hoy, capitán?

Levi enarcó una ceja, mientras le daba la espalda.

-Hoy iremos a capturar a esos titanes, basura.

Tardó en comprender. Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían empezado el entrenamiento, era hora de ir a la expedición, pero entonces, ¡¿Por qué demonios la había despertado a las 4 AM?!

Ni siquiera era de día aún. Estúpido enano gruñón.

Mientras ordenaba su habitación debido a que no tenía mucho más para hacer un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente como una daga, cortando todo otro pensamiento.

_Él dijo "iremos"._

Nadie le había comentado que Levi también iría a la expedición, Erwin no había dicho nada al respecto y con el escuadrón de Hanji era más que suficiente. Supuso que él simplemente iría para supervisar su desempeño y darle una merecida paliza si actuaba por algún impulso o cobardía.

A pesar de haberse explicado la razón por la que su capitán iría a esa absurda misión aún quedaban dudas en su interior. Dudas que fueron reemplazadas por la emoción de demostrar que ella era completamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

Todo este tiempo de entrenamiento habían estado asesinando a titanes d metros que estaban en los alrededores de las murallas, sin embargo no sería lo mismo ya que estaba siendo vigilada por su capitán y eso de alguna forma era como ser protegida, pero ahora sería la supervivencia del más apto, cada uno sólo estaría al tanto de su propia supervivencia.

Noah sabía que Hanji y ella podrían haber ido en cualquier momento a buscar un titan común y corriente, pero había cierto motivo escondido debajo de la alfombra. Hanji era ambiciosa y no sólo buscaría un titan cualquiera, sino que además esperaría la aparición de aquel titan cambiante.

Estaba en medio del desayuno al lado de Petra, quien no paraba de hablar sobre lo emocionada que estaba por ver a Noah en acción. Sin embargo ella no iría a la expedición, nadie además de ella en la tropa de Levi iría. Sin embargo, estaba segura, de que Petra esperaría que Hanji le contara con todos los detalles las grandes hazañas que su amiga haría en la misión.

Noah solo la observaba con insuficiencia, como si ni ella esperara tanto de sí misma. Por un momento no supo cómo diablos hacia su capitán para trabajar bajo tanta presión, tantas expectativas puestas en el hombre más fuerte de toda la humanidad.

-Petra, ¿Cómo crees que Levi puede soportar la presión de ser el "hombre más fuerte de la humanidad"?

Petra permaneció pensativa unos minutos en los que fijo su vista en su capitán.

-Uhm, supongo que él no piensa mucho en eso.

-¿Dices que no se preocupa? –Ahora ella tenía la vista fija en el enano.

-Yo creo que él es el que más se preocupa, por su tropa, por sus cadetes y amigos. Por eso quiere ser tan fuerte –Explicó con una sonrisa.

Noah comprendió, entonces, que Levi no era tan idiota como creía, de hecho era tan idiota como ella. Seguido a esto Petra se acercó a su oído generando cierta expresión de confusión en la muchacha.

-Luego de que vuelvas, tengo un gran secreto que contarte –Dijo dando una risilla picara.

Se la paso aniquilando titanes con un rostro de aburrimiento. De acuerdo, el entrenamiento si había funciona, pero realmente le había quitado toda la emoción a esto de matar titanes. Y Levi todavía no había movido ni un dedo por ayudarla, era similar a lo que había vivido toda la semana anterior. El muchacho estaba de pie en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol gigante con su común semblante de aburrimiento.

Hanji estaba parada a su lado, ansiosa, esperando la aparición de ese titan tan especial. Estaba segura de que si aquel titan no aparecía acamparían hasta el amanecer del día siguiente y luego se marcharían.

Ahora le tocaba asesinar a uno de 10 metros, todo parecía ir bien, más cuando estaba a punto de cortarle la parte trasera del cuello otro titan la tomo desprevenida. Ahora estaba siendo capturada por uno de 12 metros y su mente aún no había entrado en pánico. Forcejaba para salir e intento cortarle los dedos al titan, mas algo la detuvo; Escucho una voz, idéntica a la de su hermano.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Sólo relájate.

Cuando giro la cabeza, de pie en el hombro derecho del titan estaba Kyle con su usual sonrisa tranquilizadora. El muchacho en el hombro del titan le dijo que cerrara sus ojos y soltara su espada, hizo todo al pie de la letra. Por un momento olvido por completo que el Kyle que ella conocía estaba muerto. Sólo se dio cuenta de esto cuando alguien cortó la mano del titan y la tomo por la cintura llevándosela a una rama de árbol.

Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos, pero eso no le impedía escuchar las palabras que su salvador decía a modo de reproche.

-Debes dejar de pensar en él. Aquí se pierde gente todos los días, si sigues así tú serás la siguiente.

Noah abrió sus ojos, le dirigió la mirada más triste que él jamás podría haber visto nunca y se limpió las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas. No sé pregunto cómo es que él sabía lo que había sucedido, el tenía mucha más experiencia que ella, ya habría pasado por algo parecido.

Sabía que acampar por la noche no le haría nada bien. Todos esos malditos recuerdos a acosarían, le impedirían dormir.

_El rostro de horror de Noah podía verse desde kilómetros. La forma en la que Aquel titan de ojos cafés y cabello negro desprendió la cabeza del cuerpo de Kyle como si de un juguete se tratara logro que su estómago se revolviera. Caían miles de lágrimas en el rostro desesperado de la chica, quería correr, salvarlo, pero ya no había mucho que salvar._

_Cuando intento avanzar unos paso más con la intención de acabar con el maldito titan algo le impedía avanza, era su héroe, el Lance Corporal Levi sostenía su brazo con fuerza, sin la intención de dejarla ir._

_-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! No dejare que se vaya, no me dejara sola de nuevo._

_-Siempre estuviste sola, él podría vivir perfectamente bien sin ti, pero tú, tú estás atada a él._

_Sus palabras rebotaron en su mente cortando cualquier otro pensamiento. Pronto dejo de forcejar y Levi no dudo en soltarla, sin embargo sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuerte que sus uñas cortaban la piel de su palma. Su semblante se ensombreció y, luego de que los ojos burlones del titan desaparecieran en el bosque le dirigió una gélida mirada a su superior convencida de que a partir de entonces haría lo posible para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a ese titan y, si en el proceso, superaba la muerte de Kyle y le hacía tragar sus palabras al Lance Corporal mejor aún._

Abrió sus ojos, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, si no se equivocaba estaba en medio de una expedición. Un ardor la había despertado, abrió su palma y ahí estaba nuevamente la franja recta de sangre que débilmente mantenía su camino hasta la muñeca.

Se puso de pie, pronto seria su turno de hacer guardia, de todas formas no tenía mucha esperanza de volver a dormir. Diviso al capitán Levi sentado frente a la enorme fogata con su habitual rostro de pocos amigos. Se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no pisar a Hanji quien descansaba cómodamente en el suelo.

-Realmente esto me trae demasiados recuerdos.

-Los recuerdos, a la larga, son lo único que nos mantienen atado a alguien.

-¿No estas siendo un poco duro? –Replico rodando los ojos, tratando de evitar mandarlo al diablo.

Levi no parecía interesado en responder, puesto que simplemente cambio de tema. Un grupo de pequeñas luciérnagas se acercaba a donde ambos se hallaban, tan pronto como las luciérnagas se acercaron mucho a Levi y este tuvo que mover su rostro para evitar que estas se posaran en su cara una inevitable sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Noah, quien jugaba cual niña con las luciérnagas.

El capitán dejo de prestarle atención a los insectos centrando sus pequeñas pupilas en los profundos ojos azules de su acompañante, antes de que ella pudiera desviar la mirada, avergonzada por la cercanía de ambos, Levi no dudo en tomarla del mentón y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos con la misma intensidad que él la estaba mirando.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal y realmente no se esperaba lo que Levi le diría a continuación, él podría tanto adularla, como mandarla a la mierda por su incompetencia.

-Me preocupas, basura, eres mi cadete más antiguo. Por eso me propuse repararte, sin embargo quiero que algo te quede en claro, **_eres mía._**

Inmediatamente el enano se puso de pie, le dirigió una última mirada severa y se fue, dando a entender que él realmente necesitaba su sueño de belleza.

Quizá todo solo fue un sueño, si, seguro fue eso, pronto despertaría y todo estaría como antes, ella seguiría siendo la Mocosa inútil y Levi el enano gruñón.

Y bueno... Siendo sincera este es mi capítulo favorito (?) No sé por qué(?)

Por cada review Levi crecerá un centímetro (?)


	7. Chapter 6

C: Me ponen muy feliz sus reviews, ¡Los amo! En fin, no tengo ningún comentario sobre este capitulo solo que amo el MikexNoah (?)

Noah despertó de un profundo sueño por el molesto ruido de la tropa enlistándose para volver a las murallas. Tenía muchísimo sueño, no había dormido para nada bien, y estaba a punto de pescar una gripe. El sol la dejo ciega los primeros minutos en los que intento abrir los ojos. Se había quedado dormida frente a los restos de la fogata, una manta cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo pero aun así tenía mucho frio.

Las palabras que su capitán había pronunciado anoche aún retumbaban es su mente. Sin pensar demasiado en ello se encamino hacia su caballo sin embargo Mike impidió seguir su camino con una sonrisa indecente.

-Hueles a Levi, ¿Qué hacías con él anoche?

-Teníamos relaciones salvajemente, imbécil, ¿Crees que haría algo con el idiota del capitán?

-Antes parecías bastante interesada en él.

-Y ahora estoy interesada en hacer que se traje sus malditas palabras.

Se subió a su caballo finalizando la conversación. Cuando todos empezaron a cabalgar ella y Mike estaban casi últimos, Noah estaba muy pensativa tanto así que cada vez que Mike le dirigía la palabra ella solo respondía con un monosílabo.

No podía sacar de su cabeza al idiota de su capitán pero no quería admitirlo.

Hanji se les acerco para anunciarles que aumentarían la velocidad, dado que el enano gruñón quería llegar lo antes posible a las murallas. Noah asintió mecánica, sin saber realmente lo que había que hacer. Al final ella se quedo atrás con Mike como su fiel acompañante. Cuando ambos quisieron notarlo ya estaban en el medio de la nada.

Se lo tomaron con calma y avanzaron más rápido pero conscientes del peligro que corrían.

Cuando empezaron a sentir los pasos de un titán aumentaron más aun la velocidad, Mike le dijo que no mirara atrás, pero Noah lo hizo y quedo petrificada ante la visión del mismo titan de ojos marrones y cabello azabache que sonreía mientras corría con mas rapidez. Ella se lleno de coraje, pero centro su vista en alejarse de la criatura. No haría algo imprudente que ponga en riesgo la vida de Mike.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, era una sensación horrible el sentir que en cualquier momento podría acabar aplastada cual mosca.

El titán se acercó más y quitó a Noah de su caballo. La acerco excesivamente su cara y clavo sus profundos ojos marrones en ella. Ella estaba petrificada, no podía mover un musculo de lo asustada que estaba, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer al notar que no podía hacer nada. El titán le acaricio la cabeza. Cunado Mike empezó a cortar su punto débil el titán dejo a Noah en la tierra, se quitó a Mike de la espalda y corrió nuevamente hacia el bosque.

Mike subió a su caballo con un rostro entre asustado y aliviado. El caballo de Noah había corrido lejos y perdido entre los arboles de un bosque entonces Mike le sugirió que se subiera con el a su caballo. Ella solo asintió.

-¿Estas bien?

Noah no respondió, ahora que veía esos ojos más de cerca le parecían familiares, y odiaba ese sentimiento.

Cuando alcanzaron a la tropa Levi ni siquiera los miro. Hanji hizo bromas sobre si ahora eran pareja hasta que Mike le contó lo sucedido.

Noah estaba muy aturdida como para hablar, sin embargo de camino al cuartel las miradas de la población que alababan al capitán Ravaille se trasformaron en pánico cunado vieron pasar al titan inmovilizado que pasaba último. In mediatamente Las personas se dispersaron y Noah solo murmuro un _Cobardes_ que Mike respondió con una carcajada.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel acordaron que nadie más que Levi, Hanji y Erwin se enteraría de lo sucedido con Noah y que Mike guardara el secreto.

Noah cruzo la mirada con Petra, está la abrazo y la arrastro a un rincón donde nadie las oiría.

-Es hora de que te cuente la verdad -Empezó mordiéndose el labio inferior-, me siento una chica de preparatoria contándote esto pero… Estoy enamorada del Heichou.

El semblante de Noah se transformó de aturdido a aburrido.

-Petra, podría ser tu padre.

-La edad no tiene nada que ver cuando se trata de amor, además creo que podría tener alguna oportunidad con él.

Petra era una soñadora. Noah odiaba esta situación, no sabía que decir ni por qué sentía como si le molestara lo que Petra estaba diciendo. Bostezo, mientras se recostaba contra la pared cruzada de brazos. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Petra estuviera con su capitán.

-No eres un niña y no estas en la secundaria, allá afuera el mundo se trasforma en un infierno y tu sólo te preocupas por enamorar a Levi. Eres patética –Escupió con tal ímpetu que pareció llena de orgullo.

Dicho esto se alejó de ella y se dirigió al comedor.

Las semanas fueron pasando, Levi casi no le hablaba, Hanji desaparecía de vez en cuando y ella se quedaba a solas con Mike. Era extraño cada día estaba más cómoda cerca de él, aunque seguía siendo extraño, ya no había silencios en sus conversaciones.

Pronto comenzó a expandirse el rumor de que ella y Mike estaban saliendo. Era increíble lo tonto que sonaba eso, estaba segura que Petra había iniciado ese rumor, porque cuando ellas dos se peleaban hacían lo posible para meter en problemas a la otra. Aunque realmente ella no tenía intención de molestar a petra de vez en cuando se pasaba de cariñosa con Mike sólo para demostrarle que realmente no le interesaba si todo el mundo pensaba que ella y él eran pareja.

Sin embargo extrañaba los insultos de su capitán, se había vuelto algo masoquista. El entrenamiento con él se había acabado y eso hacia sus días más aburridos.

Unas semanas después Erwin la cito en su oficina, realmente no sabía lo que él se traía entre las manos pero al principio pensó que se trataría de su relación con Mike más lo que dijo la sorprendió por completo.

-Quiero que formes tu propia tropa.

Lo sé me quedo corto, escucho sugerencias para el próximo, no sé como hacer para mostrar a Levi celoso XD


	8. Chapter 7

Gracias por sus comentarios :') Me alientan a seguir con la historia. Sé que quizá me tarde un poco más con este capítulo pero quería que quedara perfecto y bueno... Realmente no me fascino el resultado. No me gustó como quedo :s Pero a falta de ideas (?)

Hizo tronar su cuello para mostrar autoridad y un aura intimidante. Observo a los que serían sus reclutas con cierta desconfianza, sabía que en algún punto los perdería en el campo y que por eso no debería encariñarse mucho con ellos.

Le sorprendió que Erin aceptara estar en su tropa ya que ella normalmente solo se encargaba de curar a los heridos.

Eran tiempos de cambios para todos, un montón de adolescentes que acababan de luchar en el desastre de Trost se unirían a la legión para enorgullecer a sus familias y acabar con los titanes. A Noah le tocaba primero elegir nueve de la primera tanda de reclutas.

Se acercó a un muchacho alto, fornido, de grandes ojos grises y cabellos azabaches hasta el mentón que tenía los brazos ubicados en el saludo formal. Cuando el muchacho notó la presencia de la joven de inmediato asumió que le pediría su nombre.

-¡Trent Julius señora! –Al ver a la muchacha fruncir el ceño de inmediato se corrigió- ¡S-Señorita! Tropa 98.

Siguió avanzando hasta la muchacha a su lado. Era más baja que ella de largos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes.

-¡Christa Renz, tropa 104!

-Ah, la tropa con el muchacho titan, ¿eh? –De inmediato Noah pareció interesada- Fueron muy valientes al defender Trost de esa forma.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Noah sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la joven logrando cierta reacción alerta por parte de la muchacha castaña que estaba a su lado. Al notar esto, de inmediato de alejo de la rubia, la castaña no le inspiraba confianza, fuera de que era mucho más alta que ella había algo en esa chica que no le gustaba.

-Ymir, tropa 104 –Su voz era monótona, dura y firme.

Sólo asintió y la paso de largo, si llegaba a quedar como su cadete tendría mucho cuidado y la mantendría bajo vigilancia, de alguna forma Ymir le recordaba a ella misma y por ende era muy… complicado.

Los cadetes siguieron pasando, todos eran mediocres y nadie llamo su atención, a excepción del último. Era mucho más alto que ella pero esto no fue suficiente para intimidarla, tenía el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran pequeños y burlones, llenos de arrogancia y orgullo.

Noah lo miró de arriba abajo antes de dejarlo hablar.

-Sebastián Graham, tropa 102.

-Sabes que deberás cortarte el cabello, ¿Verdad cadete?

-El largo de mi cabello no afectara mi rendimiento, ¡Señorita Rodders!

Noah frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

-Soy gran fan de usted, por eso me uní a las tropas –Replicó con una sonrisa.

Estaba segura de que Levi hubiera dejado salir una carcajada si no estuviera enojado con ella.

Una vez acabada la presentación de los reclutas Levi, quien había estado observando todo el tiempo, la acompaño hasta la oficina de Erwin con una expresión fría y en un estricto silencio.

Las cosas con el idiota de su capitán se habían vuelto tontas, apenas se dirigían la palabra. Noah todavía recuerda la vez en la que él le comunico, o le recalco, que está terminantemente prohibido relacionarse amorosamente con miembros de la legión refiriéndose obviamente a su relación con Mike. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y lo dejo con las palabras en la boca, no iba a discutir por algo absurdo, es decir ella no estaba enamorada de Mike ni Mike de ella, sólo era un jodido rumor que había esparcido la inmadura de Petra… O eso creía Noah.

La de cabellos azabache estaba segura que Erwin le hablaría sobre el niño titan que estaba escondido en el calabozo. Argumentando que ella no debía intervenir en las cosas de Levi le diría que se mantuviera al margen de la situación, todo el mundo sabía las ansias que tenía la muchacha por destruir a un titan cambiante. Sin embargo el hombre no tuvo interés alguno en tocar el tema. Hasta llego a notarlo nervioso.

-Háblame de él.

De inmediato Erwin desvió la mirada. Vaciló, pero luego de un momento volvió a centrar sus ojos en ella.

-Es tu decisión, yo no me opondré si decides acabar con su vida, haz lo que creas correcto.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo? ¿Si quería podía ir allí y cortarle la cabeza?

Cuando se retiro pudo razonarlo con más cuidado; Era una prueba. Era obvio que Levi no le permitiría hacer eso, era obvio que el niño titan era una gran ventaja pero era aún más obvio que sería mujer muerta si le tocaba un solo cabello. Se encerró en su habitación, esa noche no fue a comer y acabo dormida con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

Por la noche unas voces la despertaron. Eran susurros, le pareció oír una voz familiar, le pareció oír a Kyle.

Las voces hablaban entre ellas, parecían venir desde fuera de la habitación. Por desgracia Noah sabía lo que sucedida, había pasado por algo parecido Kyle a su edad, hubo una época en la que el muchacho se había encerrado durante semanas en su habitación, sin siquiera salir para comer. Unas lágrimas se desplazaron por su mejilla al recordar el estado en el que el muchacho había regresado, tenía cortes por todo su brazo y cada día se volvía más reservado.

Le dolió aún más recordar la razón por la que su hermano había sido atrapado por ese titan; Él mismo se había dejado atrapar… y aun así Noah siempre se culpó a ella misma.

Se incorporó de su cama con dificultad, el mundo le daba vueltas.

Se dispuso a acabar con esas molestas voces, no es temía, porque sabía que si les temía las cosas solo empeorarían. Mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente por los pasillos las voces se intensificaban, ahora podía entender lo que decían.

_Acaba con él. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, sólo córtale el cuello y acaba con él._

No tenía ni idea a que se referían, pero cuando sus pies comenzaron a seguir inconscientemente a las voces sabía que nada bueno le esperaba. Estaba confundida, quería detenerse pero no podía. Las voces eran cada vez más y de alguna forma la hacían sentir cólera, odio, infinito desprecio hacia la persona a la que se referían.

Se había dejado llevar por completo cuando sus pies comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que se dirigían al calabozo.

Observó la cama en el oscuro calabozo y vio a la persona entre las sabanas removerse. No pensó en por qué la llave de aquella jaula estaba a su alcance, fue tan sencillo conseguirla que dudo, pero las voces continuaron y la única forma de callarlas fue tomar la llave entre sus dedos.

Sus manos temblaban, tanto así que cuando intento abrir las rejas se le escaparon de los dedos, haciendo un sonido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. Cuando la persona entre las sabanas se incorporó asustado, Noah ya tenía una mano es su cuchilla.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó centrando sus grandes ojos verdes en ella.

Cuando entró sólo tenía un objetivo en mente; Acabar con él.

Realmente me preocupa la salud mental de Noah (?) Dentro de poco va a tener que tomar pastillas (?) Pero dudo que se hayan inventado, aunque Hanji podría ayudarla con eso (?)

No sé que vaya a suceder entre Eren y Noah :O No creo que pase nada romántico pero si ustedes lo pidieran (?)

¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
